The Definitive Death Game
by darman700
Summary: Asuna and Touma, childhood friends trapped in a death game known as Sword Art Online, a single life is all you have, a place where a sword can take you anywhere. Will they have what it takes to survive? Or will they end up being another prey for the death game? Note: No magic side included (ON TEMPORARY STANBY)


_**Hello Everybody welcome to my new proyect... I hope you all like my new fanfic...**_

_**And well got nothing more to say but hope you enjoy it... :D**_

* * *

_**December 7**__**th **__**2024**_

_**Aincrad: Level ?**_

_**Population ?**_

The sound of swords clashing echoed through the dungeon, screams of players fighting for their lives, it was a sound that neither Asuna nor Touma would ever forget.

Yuuki Asuna was with her guild and childhood friend, Kamijou Touma fighting against something far worse than monsters or bosses, against players

With backflips and horizontal movements she evaded the attacks of the red marked players, using one of her rapier sword skills [FLASHING PENETRATOR] she inflicted damage to her opponents but not enough to kill them just as a warning, "Why?!" she yelled at the players, "Why are you doing this?!"

"We have our reasons!" They answered.

Then they stepped aside so that one player in black could pass by welding the blade known as Dark Repulser, he came up to Asuna and bowed mockingly "Princess" He said in a deep tone.

"You want to know what our motives are?" The player said

Asuna said nothing.

"We came to this world to have fun, to have an experience unlike before." He passed

"But what did we get? A direct ticked to HELL!" He yelled at her but Asuna maintained her ground.

"It's been two years since the start of this death game, and we waited patiently enough hoping that the top players could reach the top." He said raising his blade to the ceiling, then dropped its aim on Asuna's face.

"But what did you do, once passing the 75th floor you all said you were going to need more help because it was getting harder and harder."

The player sighed "Dark Repulser… Do you want to know how I got Kirito to give this to me?"

That was the final straw she couldn't stand this guy any more she was about to unleash hell upon him then she felt a hand on her shoulder.

Asuna turned "Kirito?"

Kirito stood there with two blades in his hands Elucidator and Anneal Blade "You have lots of guts pointing my blade to her"

The player laughed at the top of his lunges almost dropping the sword "Your blade?"

"Hehehe five levels ago it might have been yours, but now… Now it's mine" He said in a menacing tone.

"So Kirito… you want to finish this once and for all?"

Kirito lifted his swords "Be glad to… Keita"

And the battle began….

xTxTxTxTxTx

Misaka Mikoto was teaming up with Kamijou Touma battling a group of red marked players as well, "Hey Touma if I die here-"

"You won't die!" Touma interrupted "We won't die, so don't give up on me and I won't give up on you got that!"

Misaka smiled "Yeah, but I bet I can take on more of these guys than you"

Touma chuckled "Back in Academy City you might have but here I bet I can take on twice as many as you"

"We'll see"

Then two figures entered the scene both welding Katanas "Well, well, the Railgun and the Unlucky Idiot"

Both Misaka and Touma turned to see the faces of the figures and their eyes went wide at the scene…

xTxTxTxTxTx

"Stop this madness!" A man wearing red knight armor yelled at the top of his lungs to a man in black.

The knight was equipped with a white tower shield with a cross on its front along with a long one handed sword.

"Hehehehe" The man in black laughed, "You are no longer in control KAYABA!" the man was a few steps away from Kayaba, welding a golden sword in his hand

A player tried to attack the man from behind with a [SLASH] but the man evaded it and pierced the players chest with the mythic sword, Kayaba stood in terror as the players HP reached zero then, a sound which no player ever forgot, the sound of a player erupting into little polygons as they faded as the same time the Nerve Gear ended with his life.

"Excalibur" The man in black said, "You now it took your nephew a really hard time finding it."

The man examined the sword "He was certainly strong, stronger than Kirito indeed, but in the end I guess feelings always get in the way right?"

Kayaba was a normally a very calm man but this time the anger was too much "Where is he?"

"Oh don't worry we didn't kill him he's just lying in the levels below fighting his way up top to us but when he reaches us it will be too late."

Kayaba clenched his teeth.

"This is the end for you Kayaba" He threw himself at the legend Heathcliff with the famed Excalibur, right slash, front vertical, uppercut, all successfully blocked by Kayaba's Liberator shield, Kayaba countered with rapid slashes, right, left, the man moved to his left with rapid movements and activated the Sword Skill [HOWLING OCTAVE], first five high-speed continuous thrusts that Kayaba blocked with Liberator, then he moved to continue the skill with a cut downward then upward evaded by Kayaba once again then a full-forced uppercut with no affect once again.

"Is that all you got?" Kayaba asked all calm

"Hehe" The man jumped back and glared at Kayaba.

"I was just testing you" He said "You really do know all of the skills"

"Of course because I made them"

The man eased his posture "Then let me ask you this…" The man opened up his menu and added a new skill to his skill slot.

"Who is the one who hands out the unique sword skills?"

Kayaba suddenly got a bad feeling "The system…"

"Then I guess I'll thank the system… For granting me a unique sword skill"

Kayaba was in shock _'What!'_ he thought to himself

"Hehe… You may have your unique skill [HOLY SWORD]… But I… hehehe…"

"I HAVE [BESERK]!"

Kayaba could not move he was in shock there were ten unique skills but one of the strongest was the unique skill [BESERK] it doubled all the status of the player for a brief moment, the only side effects were that it caused momentary paralysis after usage.

"Now Kayaba you die here… BESERK!" a pulse could be felt from the activation of the skill, the Excalibur sword turned a dark red color, then with agility exceeding even Asuna the Flash's speed he charged to Kayaba

Kayaba guarded with his Liberator but…

A sound that seemed like glass breaking was heard… Kayaba's Liberator was destroyed, the man laughed "This sword is stronger than your shield right now"

Kayaba dropped to his knees the man came up to him and raised Excalibur "Now DIE!" and slashed.

xTxTxTxTxTx

"KIRITO!" Asuna yelled at the top of her lungs, seeing his health bar drop down to the red danger zone, but still he keep fighting.

'_How? How did it come to this? How?'…_

xTxTxTxTxTx

_**Academy City**_

_**Two years and four months before….**_

"GAAAH!" A spiky haired guy screamed while he ran through the streets of Academy City, from a certain hazel girl.

"Get back here you baka!" The girl screamed back at him

"Whaaaa! Why?! So you can kill me?!"

"Ah! Come on! I know my electric shocks can't kill you!"

"But they can sure leave a mark!" Suddenly his phone started to ring.

"Hello!" The spiky haired guy yelled through the phone, while evading a bolt of lightning.

"Whoa!... That's the third time this week she has been after you" A girl's voice came through the other end.

"Yeah tell me about it"

"Stop running!" The hazel girl screamed from behind

"If you want I can call at a different time… you sound pretty busy"

"Na… I can talk and run at the same time I've actually gotten pretty used to it"

"You know you are really starting to sound like a couple"

" . NOT. A. COUPLE!" he yelled

"Hehe ok mister unlucky look there's something I want to show you, what time are you off?"

"Well if you actually consider I live I'll be off in an hour or so just until she tires of running after me or until I lose her"

"Ok I'll drop off at 3:30 pm in your dorm room I'll be sure to not eat so you can make me lunch ok Ja-ne Touma"

"Wait Asuna?! ASUNA?!..."

"Beep, Beep, Beep" Nothing…

"AHG… FUKOU-DA!"

Touma keep running for five blocks until he lost the hazel girl, and started walking towards his dorm room.

"Man, can't Biri-Biri give me a break once in a while?" He said to himself while rubbing the back of his neck.

xTxTxTxTxTx

Academy City a place that is said to be at least 20 – 30 years ahead of technology over the entire world, 80% of its population is students and all of those students are espers which have special abilities, such as teleportation, telekinesis, levitation, etc. etc.

Yuuki Asuna, a level 4 Current Shift esper (allows her to manipulate the air around her), she is tending the Tokiwadai Middle School, known as the princess of Tokiwadai, was on her way to her childhood friend, Kamijou Touma's dorm room.

She had met Touma when she was three years old and he was four, they met in a grocery store when Touma lost sight of his parents and Asuna and her father helped him find them, since then they had remained friends despite the fact that misfortune always seemed to follow Touma, Asuna beard with it.

Asuna reached Touma's room door and used the spare key that he had given her.

"Tadaima!" Asuna yelled as she entered.

Touma was in the kitchen finishing the meal; he was wearing an apron that said THE BEST CHEF, complements of Asuna, he turned to greet her.

"Yo! Asuna how you been?"

Asuna came in and sat down on the bed, "Well I've been better" she said in a grim tone.

"Why? What happened"

"Well nothing much it's just that it seems that every day that passes by the girls in my dorm just start to hate me even more and more"

"Well maybe it's regarding the fact that you might take the place of the 'Queen of Tokiwadai' if you turn into a level 5 which isn't too far away"

"Yeah maybe you're right" Asuna was looking at the floor.

"Is that why you are so deep into those online games these days?"

"Yeah, maybe?" She looked up to face him

"You know Touma I think I'm going to take Misakas advice to change to her dorm outside of the School Garden"

Touma turned off the stove and served the meal on two plates, "I've been telling you to do that too but you don't seem to want to"

"It's just that… What if I'm treated the same way there?"

"I don't think Misaka would let anyone treat you bad in there, she's one of your best friends after all isn't she?"

Asuna thought about it for a while "Yeah I guess you're right, I know your girlfriend would protect me." She teased

Touma jerked at the comment "Hey I've told you a thousand times by now SHE. IS. NOT. MY. GIRLFRIEND!"

Asuna got up and sat at the table in front of one of the plates "Are you really that dense Touma?"

"Do you want me to take your meal away?" Touma threatened

"Oh now you want to play dirty Kamijou Touma?" Asuna said with a mischievous look.

Touma felt a chill run down his spine "Alright, alright, I'll stay quiet" He didn't want to challenge Asuna in that field she held many ways to threaten him.

Asuna smiled victorious "Well then, ITADAKIMASU!"

xTxTxTxTxTx

"Wow I'm full" Asuna exclaimed

Touma was about to pick up the plates, "Don't worry about that Touma I'll take care of dishwashing it's the least I can do for you making me meal" Asuna said while picking the plates up and going to the sink to wash them.

Touma didn't argue with her because he knew that when Asuna has a goal in mind nothing nor anyone can change her mind.

"So Asuna what was it you wanted to show me?" Touma remembered the reason of her visit.

Asuna looked up from the sink "Oh, right, umm… I think I left my backpack on the bed there's an article in there read it."

Touma noticed a small backpack on the bed _'I never even noticed she entered with a backpack'_ He came up to it and took out an article; it seemed to be about a man named Kayaba Akihiko.

"Nerve Gear?"

"Yeah, it seems to be the latest technology for virtual reality online gameplay."

"It also says here that this man also created a game for the use of the Nerve Gear, named… Sword Art Online"

"Yep, it's actually gotten pretty famous; I heard that all of the beta testers are really calling it an incredible experience"

"Beta testers?" Touma asked

"They are the lucky bunch of people that get to test out the game before it's released to the public, only a thousand were chosen" Asuna was finishing off the lasts dishes

"Hmmm… I see, but it also says here that only 10000 copies of the game will be available in stores."

Asuna came up and sat beside him "True, I got my brother to preorder me one given the fact that he was a beta tester he got that opportunity along with the Nerve Gear"

"And what about him doesn't he want to keep playing it?"

"Well yeah he does but he told me that he was going to 'lend' it to me for a couple of months and then give it back to him."

"I bet you won't be able to pass the first level in those months" Touma said to himself

Asuna glared at him "What was that!"

Touma started to sweat "Nothing, nothing"

"Hmm it better be nothing" then Asuna had a thought

"Hey why don't you try to get one?"

"What? One of those games?" Touma thought about the money it would cost

"I'll prefer to buy me a month's worth good food"

"Come on" Asuna pouted "I'll be fun, that way when you lose I'll be there to cheer you up"

"Thanks for the vote of confidence" Touma said with a defeated face, "But even if I wanted to how will I be able to get a copy of the game? In first hand its way to expensive for me to buy then there's the fact that there will only be 5000 copies available in Academy City, how in the world will I be able to get one?"

Asuna thought about it for a while, then it came to her "I know I could have my dad use his contacts to get you a copy and maybe even a discount"

"But doesn't your dad know about your brother giving you his?"

"No, that's why it will work"

Touma closed his eyes "Hmm… I don't know"

"Come on Touma it's better to play a game with someone you know than alone"

"Ahg…. Alright but as payment for accompanying you and spending my savings you have to help me with my homework for three months, deal?"

Asuna sighed "Can nothing get into you?"

"Hmm… No."

"Well I guess there's nothing to lose, alright deal!"

Asuna looked at the time "Well gotta go it's almost curfew time and I have to start packing"

Touma looked confused "Packing?"

"Yeah I already called the dorm Mistress where Misaka is and she said she had a room available so I'm moving tomorrow morning, so I hope you go help me unpack at my new place got it!"

"But I-" Touma found no excuse to escape this labor

"No buts Touma tomorrow 8:00 AM outside the Tokiwadai dorm got it"

"Y-Yeah" He had no intention of making Asuna mad

Asuna smiled, she picked up her backpack and went to the door "Well see you tomorrow Ja-ne" and she left

Touma let himself fall to the floor "Fukou-da… tomorrow is weekend" and fell deep asleep there.

* * *

**_Well that's it for Chapter I... How was it... Hope you all enjoyed it..._**

**_Well don't forget to leave comments and reviews..._**

**_Until next time..._**

**_Darman700 OUT..._**


End file.
